lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Lore Scrolls
Lore scrolls are a way for players to add custom flavor text and titles to almost any item on Loka. Players can purchase lore scrolls with Orbs from Librarian Lydia. Up to 15 unique lines of custom coloured text can be added. Buying Lore Scrolls Lore scrolls are purchasable inside the Aladran Library from Librarian Lydia for Orbs. When left clicking on Lydia with an item in hand, Lydia will ask the player if they would like to add a lore scroll to that particular item, and how many Orbs it will cost. You will have an option to confirm your purchase. Upon completion, the following message will appear in chat: " has applied a lore scroll to their item." Once it has been applied you may edit the lore on that specific item as many times as you like at no further cost. Only the player who placed the lore scroll on the item may edit it. Other players cannot put a new lore scrolls over an item you lored. Price of Lore Scrolls Lore scrolls are purchasable for Orbs, which is Loka's premium currency. Almost all items are purchasable for 150 Orbs, excluding the following, which are purchasable for 400 Orbs: * Diamond Sword * Diamond Axe * Bow Items That Can't be Lored Bellow is a list of items that can't have a lore scroll placed on the item: * Shulker Boxes * Blood * Other players stat tracked items. * Lored items * All Loka Custom Items. Editing Lored Items Once a lore scroll has been applied to an item, editing may begin. Using /lore while holding the item provides three prompts in chat with information about how to edit the text on any lored item. A player can: * /lore title: Edit the title of the item * /lore line: Edit a specific line of text * /lore clear: Clear all lore on an item Editing Titles A player can edit the title of a lored item by typing /lore title text here while holding the item. Titles can include almost any symbol and up to 32 characters long. Editing Lines of Lore A player can edit or add lines of lore by typing /lore line text here while holding the item. Any lored item can hold up to 15 lines, with each being editable separately. For example, if a player wants to edit or add text to line 4 of the text, they will type, /lore line4 text here. Any line of lore can hold up to 32 characters. Adding Color to Text To change the colour of text, add the appropriate colour code (pictured bellow) before the text you wish to colour. For example, to make text gold, you would type: /lore line3 &6This would be gold text in game A player can also have multiple colors in one line of text. A player can change the color of text by adding another color code at any point during the line. An example would look like this: /lore line13 &9This is blue &aNow this is green. No spaces are required between the colour codes and text. Adding colour codes does take up the character limit. Adding Emphasis to Text Players may also add emphasis to text, such as bold text, underline, and italics. If you are adding colour and emphasis to the same word you must place the emphasis code before the colour code. For example: /lore line7 &l&n&cThis text would be bold, underlined, and the colour red If a player wants emphasis or colour to stop before the end of a line, typing &r will reset the following text back to standard.